Waking Nightmare
Category:StoriesCategory:Accendie The Waking Nightmare :- by Accendie The following are short stories about Accendie's time before joining the Exodus Clan. Feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged, even constructive criticism about grammar and spelling! Anything else I write about Accendie can be found here. ---- =The Waking Nightmare= It hurt. Everything hurt. Papa had reassured her it wouldn't hurt; She was going to have a word or two with him about that. It was when she tried to roll over onto her back that she discovered her left arm was broken, the sharp pain making her scream join the moans of suffering around her. It took a few tries - her tears had turned the dust and dirt to mud caked against her cheeks - but she managed to sit upright, her right hand bracing the injured left arm gingerly. Panic was settling in. Where was her family? Nearby lay the broken cryo-pod she had been tucked into shortly after leaving her home. The memory of her father's face as the pod closed still fresh in her mind. She struggled to her feet, eyes darting to any sound. Frantic cries that called for her family were only met by others doing the same. Time passed and eventually pain and panic gave way to shock and denial. Surely this was just some horrid nightmare forced upon her by the suspension field. She was still safe, asleep on the Exodar next to the rest of her family. They were leaving Draenor, her birth home, fleeing their ancient enemies. Her parents had picked up weapons she'd never seen them use before, bringing their family to the Exodar. Two of her cousins and an Aunt had perished during the fierce fighting, but the strong Draenei and Broken fighters had won the day, capturing the vessel and allowing them to take flight. She herself had not been in the fighting, rather trying to tend the wounds with what little healing spells she knew. Her entire life she had always thought to become an Crafter like her parents. Crafting beautiful jewelry or trinkets. But then the fighting had started. Her peaceful parents fought alongside the other warriors, surprising the poor girl to no end. And now.. now she couldn't find them. Of course she couldn't. This was but a dream. Exhaustion dragged her to her knees, her arm aching trying to warn her the reality she was in, but she would have none of it. All she needed to do was wait until she woke up. "Child, are you alright?" The Broken bent down to examine the young Draenei female who was like so many others he had found this day, in such a confused shock that they barely knew who they were, let alone what was going on around them. Blinking, she looked up at him with unfocused eyes, "I'm waiting to wake up. They will all be there when I wake up. Papa said so, he promised." Sighing, he keeled next to her. It was painfully obvious now that her arm was broken, as fragments of bone stuck out of her lower arm. Loss of blood would explain the pallor of her skin, "Here, let me help you with this." He summoned the spirits, calling them to help the flesh and bone mend. It was far from painless though, and the girl was whimpering, not even having the strength to scream. "Come with me, I'll show you a place where you can rest and heal. What is your name?" "Accendie," was all she said. She swayed while she still sat, but the tears had renewed, realization starting to creep across her mind. The Broken male helped her to her feet, and she leaned upon him heavily. "I am Firmanvaar, Accendie. Spirits know I wish we had met under better circumstances, " his sad smile went unnoticed by the weary girl, "Come, the others are over this way. Perhaps your family is already there." =After Waking= The early days after the crash had been trying at best. Accendie had found none of her family alive, and only a few dead. Nothing yet of her Parents or siblings. Firmanvaar had taken the young draenei girl under his wing, and found it was a harder task than one might think at first. She was an angry one, constantly bickering and snapping at him and the other survivors left and right. She had fire in her spirit, so he first taught her of the earth, helping her to stabilize and come to terms with what had happened. He had discovered a bit more about her and her parents, knowing they were Crafters, bending metal to their will in things of great beauty and usefulness. When she had mentioned her own leanings in the area, he tried to encourage her to pick up the art once more. She went to the forge once more, but only to create weapons and armor. Her steadfast refusal to make another paltry trinket or pretty bauble was as firm and deep as the roots of the mountains. He worried about her anger, thinking it could lead to paths of darkness, so he made her swear never to pick up a sword or blade to use for herself. Make the weapons as she will, he insisted, but they are for others, those who are trained fighters. In the time since she awoke, Accendie had come to care for the old Broken Shaman. He had watched over her, and taught her the ways of the elements, so she aggreed to his request. She still carried the mace at her side, for she had to defend herself and even he conceded that, but the blades would be for others. In time, he came to her with concern etched across his features. He did not have to look far, as she was always in the forge those days. "Accendie," He reached out to her and rested his hand on her shoulder, "It is time for you to move on. Already it is obvious your family is not here, and the spirits say you need to learn more. I want you to go to Azure Watch, and then to the Exodar. Learn from the other Shamans, learn from the new beings we have met on this world, help our peoples and stay true to yourself." She gripped the handle of her hammer tightly, though her face showed now emotion, "Have I angered you, Mentor? I know I lost my temper with that chit of a priest, but.." He cut her off with the wave of a hand, "No my student, we have already spoken about that matter." He sighed, dropping his hand to turn and look out across the small vale they were in, "It is just that, I have taught you all I can. Your heart yearns for more and I can hear the spirits call for you. There is fire in your heart, Accendie. I have taught you of the earth, but now it is time for you to seek out the Fire within you. Go to Azure Watch, speak with Tuluun and he will guide you through the next step along your path." Accendie's gaze dropped to the anvil before her, holding tight the knot of emotions raging with in her being. It had barely been a month, and yet it felt like forever. Firmanvaar had become the only family she had left, and now he was sending her away. But he was right: her soul yearned for more. Finally she set the hammer down and turned to walk up behind her Mentor, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight, "I will come back, from time to time, I promise." The old shaman could only nod, patting her arms before disentangling himself. He made a few motions and went about to check on the newest survivors who had turned up, "I know you will. But now duty calls."